MidSummer Night's Drug Indused Hallucination
by NeverRoses
Summary: A crack-fic of people from several anime's placed into ONE. SMALL. MANSION. A myserious, crazy and evil girl and A shy, pure girl own it! TOTAL COMEPLETE CHAOS! RATED M FOR REFERNCE and a little graphic sex! sorry! REVIEW! KEEP AWAY FLAMERS! PLZ CRITICIZE
1. Letters On Sea

Mid-summer nights drug indused hallucination.

Chapter 1: Letters on sea

Author: AnimeXChickyXChick

summary: A crack-fic of people from several anime's placed into ONE. SMALL. MANSION. The owners, A myserious, crazy and evil girl and A shy, overprotective, pure girl. One Piece + Naruto + AnimeXChickyXChick and her friend's drabbles Total complete chaos! One piece: Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Zoro, and Nami. (Some Sakura from naruto and Silver-Chan and Gold-Chan from... something...)

0102030405060708090908070605040302010 6007017

((Sanji POV))

It was late out, the sun was setting and the day growing old.

I stirred the boiling soup before turning to my cutting board. I placed the potatoes on the board and Cut them into slices, Then slid them into the soup pot and left it to simmer on low. The door was then impolitely smashed open by the one and only dipshit of the crew, Roranoa Zoro.

"Get out fucktard" I spat at the alcahol seeking swordsman.

"Shove it" Zoro growled, i felt my temper flare and spun around, waving my knife at him.

"You know what!? I'm almost to the point that when i catch you sleeping, i'll take this very knife and fuck'in SLICE OFF YOUR BA-"

"Sanji-Kun!" My stentence was then interrupted by the heavenly angel, Nami.

"Ah, Yes nami-swan?" I danced up to my goddess who was reading on the back of the ship.

"The mail pelican is here, could you get the mail for me?" Nami smiled at me and i felt my face grow hot.

"O-Of course." i quickly ran to the front of the ship where the large bird sat, calling.

"Hey, which pocket? how much?" I looked at the multiple bags with many many pockets, cocking my head. The mail bird cooed and i could make out the words 'Brown', 'Eleven', and '1,000'.

"You raised the price agian?" i scoffed and reached into my pocket pulling out my wallet, pulling out the nessisary money. I promptly pulled out the mail, then dropped the money onto the money pocket. I waved off the bird and walked back to my darling Nami, looking through the mail.

"aaalllllright then. Nami you have mail from nojiko and the newspa- what the heck?" I pulled out a fancy laced letter adressed to the whole crew, except chopper, It had that in parenthesis.

"What is it sanji-kun?" Nami got up and looked at the letter in my hands.

"What shoud i do?" I turned the letter over in my hands.

"HEY EVERYONE! COME HERE!" Nami called. Everyone obediently stomped onto the back of the ship.

"Except you chopper..." Nami frowned and waved her hand dissmissively at him. Chopper pouted and left, much to usopp's and luffy's protests. Nami nodded to me and i opened the letter, reading it out loud.

_Dear Mugiwaras,_

_We've been watching you for some time now. We both find all of you quite interesting... In your_

_own akward ways... So we have decided to request your presence at our mansion. However_

_We do NOT live in your time or universe, oh no. Instead we live quite far away. If you decide_

_to come... First, Pack your things in jade, saphire, ruby, golden, Bronze and_

_silver chests that will come dropping from the sky once you finish this letter. Second,_

_We encourage you to write diary enteries every day in the journals that will also drop from_

_the sky, already inside the chests. Third, At midnight tommorrow night you will carry_

_your chests to the side of your ship and drop them overboard and then all jump in_

_ONE BY ONE. Starting in a specific order._

_Nami_

_Robin_

_Sanji_

_Zoro_

_Luffy_

_Usopp_

_Thats the order, Now DON'T FORGET!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your two hostesses_

_P.S. you will all need much much money..._

I reclosed the letter in the envelope.

"Chests dropping from the sky huh?" I looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a extremely long paper-wrapped package. It slightly cracked the floor as it hit the deck, making usopp scream in anger, surprise, and sadness at the same time.

"H-Hell!" I screamed scrambling backwards.

"Maybe they're the chests and journals?" Nami Started to rip open the package. They were indeed the chests. Each with a name engraved into it. Of course everyone crowded around to find theirs... I crawled over to look for mine when.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Nami screamed making everyone at least jump away from the chests.

"i'll call your name in the order the chests are..." Nami said looking at the line of chests.

"Robin!" Robin sprouted hands to lift the golden chest and drop it at her side.

"Usopp!" Usopp came over and barely managed to drag his broze chest over

"MINE!" Nami quickly grabbed her ruby chest and spun it behind her.

"Luffy..." Luffy streched his arms to pull his silver chest over to him.

"Sanji" I walked up to take a quick look at my new bright blue shining saphire chest. I shrugged and pushed it over to my spot using my foot.

"and Zoro" I watched at the swords man lifted his jade chest then walked back to to his previous standing spot, still carrying the chest.

"Alright now every one, go pack your things." Nami ran to her room, dragging her ruby chest.

((Narrator POV))

Sanji walked into the men's quarters casually, kicking around his saphire chest. Her kicked it into the corner and opened it. The only thing inside was a saphire lock and key, tuxedo, a kimono, traditional wooden sandels, and a little blue journal. Sanji started to pack his clothes and stuff in his photos and etc. He then took out a small wooden box chocked FULL of money and placed it in. After packing he closed and locked it with the saphire lock, dropping the key in his pocket. He then left to serve dinner.

Right before dinner, Zoro opened the door to the storage room, carrying in his jade chest. He set in down in the middle and opened it. He found a jade lock and key, Tuxedo, A men's kimono, traditional wooden sandels, and a green journal. He then looked for a crate filled with the small amount of things he had. After finding the crate he without a care threw in his clothes, and stuff, and the little money he had. He slammed on the jade lock and shoved the key into his haramaki, walking to the gallery.

Usopp and Luffy both jumped into the men's cabin after dinner, They had already dropped their chests into the cabin so they just got their clothes and personal things and threw then in after comparing lock and keys, kimonos, tuxedos, wooden sandels, and journals. Luffy slammed his chest shut after throwing in his red journal Usopp gently closed his fater setting his brown journal on top of his clothes stack.

Nami and robin started to pack their things after dinner. Robin cocked her head at the lock and key. Then looked back over to the dark violet and purple dress, kimono, wooden sandels, and her purple journal. Robin then neatly stacked in her clothes and other items she wanted to bring. Nami chiseled away at her chest trying to get pieces of ruby off, she failed. After giving up she opened it to find a ruby lock and key, A red dress, a orange kimono, woodens sandels, and orange journal. She packed her money, her clothes, and various objects she wanted to bring, then she placed in the things she needed too bring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night at midnight

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin awoke when her homemade alarm sounded. The clattering of a pen falling off of the table woke her. sprouted hands then knocked on the men's cabin door and gently shook nami.

Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and usopp came out of the men's cabin halfasleep. Then shortly after nami and robin came out. They all gathered around the side of the ship and threw over their chests. With a large splash they sunk into the sea, then a pale blue swirl became visible in the water.

"Alright nami, you first." robin said gently into nami's ear. Nami hesitated and fiddled with her fingers. She climbed onto the rails and froze. Robin sprouted hands then roughly shoved her off, followed by a scream then a splash. There was a flash and nami disappeared from vision. Everyone then followed after in the order the letter told. Usopp was the last, he fiddled with his fingers then held his nose.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

He jumped into the sea. There was a flash and then they were all gone, without a trace.


	2. Drowning, Girls, and Rooms

Mid-summer nights drug indused hallucination.

Chapter 2: Drowning, Girls, And Rooms.

Author: AnimeXChickyXChick

summary: A crack-fic of people from several anime's placed into ONE. SMALL. MANSION. The owners, A myserious, crazy and evil girl and A shy, overprotective, pure girl. One Piece + Naruto + AnimeXChickyXChick and her friend's drabbles Total complete chaos! One piece: Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Zoro, and Nami. (Some Sakura from naruto and Silver-Chan and Gold-Chan from... something...)

01020304050607080909080706050403020106007017

((Zoro POV))

_Dammit!_ I cursed as the water swallowed me whole, englufing me in the salty and now glowing ocean. There was an extremely bright swirl, far down in the sea, So what they saw at the surface was actually really far away, They'd drown by the time they got there! I looked around at the people who had jumped before me. Nami was losing air fast, Robin floated limply down into the depths, And sanji... _huh?_ Sanji was swimming over to nami. holding her close and kissing her. _What the hell!?_ i quickly started to swim down to the scene. I stopped when i noticed sanji was giving nami is air! Nami broke the transfer and nodded to him before continuing to swim down to the swirl, still far away. _Stupid cook! _ i swam over to the cook and smacked him across the face underwater.

_you stupid cook! you're gonna drown!_ i mouthed my words to the curly-eyebrowed freak.

_Well I'm not gonna let them die!_ Sanji mouthed back before then swimming to robin, giving her the rest of his air. Sanji then had to place a hand over his mouth to keep himself from sucking in water. He kept swimming towards the swirl until he turned a slight shade of purple.

_Stupid shit..._

I swam to the cook and, much to his displeasure, smashed our lips together. Sanji struggled but stopped realizing that i was going him a bit of air. We seperated and sanji blushed heavily before nodding and continuing to swim to the swirl. I looked back, checking on the others. Everyone was okay, luffy was sort of floating down like a ragdoll, but oh well. I looked ahead agian again and saw nami dissappear in a brilliant flash in the swirl, The same with robin, and sanji. I widened my eyes when i realized that i was next.

_Ah, fu-_

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

God knows where...

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

((Narrator POV))

Nami screamed as she fell out out of mid-air onto a red carpet floor. moving away just in time to avoid being crushed by robin, who had to move out of the way to avoid being crushed by sanji.

"Be careful where your landing robi-" Nami screeched like crazy when she felt a heavy body smash on top of her.

"Huh? Oops." Zoro got up and shook off the water.

"Sorry nami..." Zoro turned around and his eyes widened a bit.

**WHACK!**

Zoro laid on the ground, the large bump on his head turning a slight reddish color.

"B... bitch...!" zoro clutched his head.

"WATCH OUT!" luffy screamed right before landing on zoro's chest and bouncing off, followed by usopp who then quickly ran to join luffy to avoid zoro's wrath.

"_Welcome all of you"_ a eerie voice came from behind them. They all quickly turned and faced the source of the voice. They all jumped slightly when they saw a teenaged girl behind them.

"Who... Who are you!?" usopp screamed form behind robin.

"Heh heh heh. one of your hostesses..." The girl had red eyes and long black hair, streaked red. she wore a gothic black V-neck that showed cleavage and red and black skirt that was just barely within limits of not showing stuff when she stood, but it sure as hell would when she walked. She had a large black snake around her neck, and gothic thigh-high black boots with pointy heels.

"Mellorine" came a little peep from sanji

"Welcome to our mansion... " Everyone heard the word mansion and took the time to look around the place they were in. They were in a large mansion with a crimson carpet and grey wallpaper. The staircases that curved into the room on each side were White. The doors were black, and the main doors behind them were maroon.

"errr... Nice place...?" Sanji blinked at the rooms, noticing that the room's colors didn't fit together all that much.

"_I'm here now sis._" Another girl came in with fair blue eyes and white and sky blue streaked hair. A white halter top and blue miniskirt. She wore white stiletto heels. Around her neck was a sleeping snow fox. She looked over and winked at sanji.

"MELLORINE!" Sanji cooed. was given a slap on the back of his head.

"Damn, bastard." Sanji turned around and kicked zoro in the side. causing him to keel over sideways.

"Dammit."

"(Ahem) would you like to see your rooms or not?" The girl with the snake tapped her foot.

"Oh, yes thank you." Nami smacked them both upside the head and smiled at her.

"Alright whatever. Girls follow me boys follow my sister. The girl with the snow fox waved at them.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm Shiro and i will be one of your hostess for today and for the rest of this year." Shiro smiled at then, gesturing for them to come. They followed shiro down a hallway Sanji closest to her. Sanji pulled out his wallet, counting his money and tripped. The wallet flew and landed in front of Shiro.

"Oh, sorry could you get that for me?" Sanji said picking up the change that had fallen out of his pocket.

"Oh, sure" Shiro looked down at the black and blue wallet on the ground and bent over to grab it. Sanji had just picked up a One Hundred Beri coin and looked up as she was bending over, conveniently just under her upper thigh, causing him to stand up quickly and recieve a large nosebleed. Shiro turned around smiling.

"Here you go!" Shiro handed him his wallet. They then continued walking.

"What did you see?" Zoro smirked at sanji who had his hand over his nose.

"Ever heard of a G-String?" said at him wide eyed. Zoro then got a small nosebleed.

"Alright everyone. You all have your keys right?" Shiro faced them all.

"Huh?" They all looked around. They were in a large lobby made of blue moon stone. There were golden chairs and tables and a marble floor. Around them were several doors, all with little symbols on them.

"So who's room is who's" Usopp cocked his head at a black door with 'UMBRELLA CLOSET' on it. Shiro giggled.

"It's a game! Take a guess!" Shiro said pushing luffy in front.

"Me?" luffy looked at all the doors. There were four doors.

"Ooooo! I want that one!" Luffy yelled, ponted at the door with a picture of meat on it.

"GOOD LUFFY! You picked the right room! Your key will unlock the door and your chest is inside." Shiro clapped.Luffy smiled and walked to his door. Taking his silver key out of his pocket and sliding it into the key hole. He turned the key and there was a little click. With a creak the door opened to reveal a pitch black room. Luffy however just walked in a started to close the door. Then the door was an inch open but still closing, The lights went on in his room and he door slammed shut.

"Hmmm... How about you!" Shiro flicked usopp on the end of his nose.

"Ouch! errrrm." Usopp looked at all of the doors. Then he pointed to a door with a slingshot pic on it.

"T... That... One?" Usopp said, holding the end of his nose.

"Yup!" Shiro pushed him into the door and he entered the same manner as luffy.

"Alright... You!" Shiro grabbed sanji by the collar and pulled him so close they were practiclly rubbing noses. She gave a playful lick to the blonde cook's cheek and shoved him towards the doors. Sanji blushed heavily, looking at all the doors and registering what had just happened.

"This one." Sanji tapped on the doorknob of the door with a picture of a fyingpan and a knife on it.

"Yes." Shiro winked at him and sanji quickly ran into the room. Turning on the lights after the door was shut.

"Now you..." Shiro said faced the green haired man.

"Obviously that one..." Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at the door with a picture of three swords a bandana, and a haramaki on it.

"Yeah." Shiro shoved zoro into the door.

"Bitch." Zoro grumbled and opened the door. slamming it shut and clicking on the lights after the door had closed.

"_Heh heh_..." Shiro then walked down the hallway, fading away into the darkness.

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

Women's side

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

Robin and Nami followed the girl who was dressed extremely slutty.

"You look like a whore you know that?" Nami palced a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"And you act and dress like a 2 dollar stripper who lives and gives discounts on curb sides" The unnamed girl slapped nami's hand.

"You! Bitch!" Nami kicked the unnamed girl in the back of the leg. The girl stopped walking.

"You... Overbloated COW carcass!" The girl then spun around a grabbed nami by the arm, snapping it behind her back causing it to fracture in several area.

"You CRAZY SLUT!" Nami screamed. Before nami knew it she was knocked out and swung over the girl's shoulder.

"Is she always this fiesty?" The girl dug her nails into nami's back.

"usually." Robin replied monotoned.

Once getting to the purple and pink girl's lobby the girl threw nami into a room with a picture of a map and pen on it and lead robin to a door with pictures of ancient ruins on it before saying goodnight. The girl sighed as she was now alone.

_"Oh, dearest sister. What shall we do to them... tommorrow?" _Shiro emerged from the darkness and said in a sadistic whisper.

_"Many things my sweet sweet sister... Many... Things..."_ They both cackled evilly

Then they both broke out into innocent laughter.

"(Sigh) i'm hungry. Lets go make sandwhiches." The girl put her arm around shiro's neck.

"Me too, lets" Shiro returned the gesture and put her arm over her sister's neck.

Then they both walked into the dark hallways fading away, but if you listen hard enough... There is soft sadistic cackling afterwards, from the suppossedly... two... innocent... hosts...

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

REVEIW!! Hey... What do you think is gonna happen next?


	3. Oh no, The first day!

Mid-summer nights drug indused hallucination.

Chapter 3: Oh no, It's the first day!!

Author: AnimeXChickyXChick

summary: A crack-fic of people from several anime's placed into ONE. SMALL. MANSION. The owners, A myserious, crazy and evil girl and A shy, overprotective, pure girl. One Piece + Naruto + AnimeXChickyXChick and her friend's drabbles Total complete chaos! One piece: Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Zoro, and Nami. (Some Sakura from naruto and Silver-Chan and Gold-Chan from... something... NEW RANDOM L SCENES!! :D)

0102030405060708090908070605040302010 6007017

((Zoro POV))

I yawned after i turned on the nights of my room. I was tired, to say the least. My room was fairly plain... It had a carpet disgned to fell and look like grass and the walls where green... dark green. There was a window over in the corner. It was extremely spacious, i could almost call it a living room. I walked over to the window and opened the black curtains. Outside was a small garden area with a pond and some flowers. There was a little building or something in the corner but it was night out so it was dark enough that i couldn't see it. I yawned again and then noticed my bed was a cushioned hammock, Basiclly a fishnet hammock with a a long cushion for laying on inside.

"Childish..." i say looking up at the ceiling, painted like a night sky. I threw off my clothes 'til i was only in my boxers. I was walking to the lightswitch when i tripped over something. I growned and looked behind me. It was the jade chest, it was still wet with saltwater. I blinked and realized... So was i... I grunted and picked myself up from the ground. I slapped the lightswitch off and crawled into the hammock.

"I'm wet. Who fucking cares." I groaned. I closed my eyes and before i knew it i was asleep.

010203040506070809090807060504030201

DAY 1

010203040506070809090807060504030201

((narrator POV))

Zoro awoke to the sound of loud music nextdoor, he recognized it a Down With The Sickness by Disturbed. He groaned a dragged himself out of bed and slammed on the wall.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Zoro pounded on the wall.

"You shut the fuck up." Zoro heard sanji's faint for call from behind the wall. Zoro grumbled and walked into the lobby opening sanji's door. Slighty taken back by the loud music. Sanji's floor was made of oak planks and his walls like an ocean nightime horizon. Zoro looked at his companion's ceiling which looked like a starry night.

"Get out." Sanji's voice came from a black fluffy hammock in the corner, but something was different. He was wearing a black tuxedo with the collars STICKING UP and he dyed his hair BLACK. He also wore dress pants and a TOP HAT with a white stripe around it. He just sat there, facing the wall.

"S... Sanji?" zoro walked up to sanji and tapped his shoulder. Sanji then suddenly fell off the hammock landing on his knees and leaned over, covering his face.

"THERE IS NO GOD! NO GOD!!" Sanji cried out loudly, bobbing his head to every word. Zoro took a step back.

"Sanji whats wrong with you!?" Zoro sanji running to his companion and shaking his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with him, we just altered his personality..." Shiro giggled behind them.

"you bitch!" zoro yelled reaching for the swords that weren't there.

"you left them in your room." Shiro said smiling.

"What did you do to him!" Zoro growled.

"I told you, alter his personality. It's only for a day. Every morning we're going to alter someone's personality. It's a game. we'll do it every two months for one week." Shiro giggled loudly.

"I hate your games." Zoro snarled.

"Oh, too bad. Alright then we're waiting for breakfast. come join us!" Shiro said before skipping down the hallway. Zoro looked back at sanji who was still just sitting there on the floor, hands on his face, shaking his head.

"Come on emo kid" Zoro sighed putting sanji's arm around his neck and hoisting him up. Sanji looked at him with a miserable face. He had shadows under his eyes and he had aparrently drawn arrows going down from his eyes to his lower cheek with eyeliner. zoro was agast when he saw sanji was also wearing black lipstick and that sanji's eyes were red like he'd been crying.

"Holy shit." Zoro said before walking down of the room and following shiro's distant shadow down the corridors.

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

The dinnertable

1020304050607080909090807060504030010

((Usopp POV))

I looked up the staircase to see shiro talking down.

"good morning shiro!" i said, trying to be nice.

"Morning." shiro replied with a smile. I didn't know these girls could be so pleasent. Shiro whistled and a little white snow fox appeared from down the hallway and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Morning Kikki" shiro said petting the fox. It frick'in purred Shiro took a seat across from her sister at the end of the table and next to robin... indirectly... My raw dropped when i saw zoro enter with a black-clothed sanji. Zoro roughly threw sanji into a chair catticorner from shiro and sat down next to sanji. The scary thing is sanji was crying, FUCKING SCARY!

"What... Does... Everyone... want... to... eat..." Sanji said slowly and monotoned.

"Booze"

"Crackers"

"CARCASSES!!" The girl then received several strange stares as everyone scooted a meter away.

"I mean... CHOCOLATE!"

"Fine white wine"

"A salad"

"I'm fine." Sanji blinked

"OMFG!! IT'S AN EMO PANDA!!" The currently nameless girl screamed, pointing at--very obviously... nothing. Everyone stared then looked away. They just chose to follow the logic 'crazy is always right'. I turned back to sanji who was stalking into the kitchen. He returned after a while to serve the food, he placed the ordered dish in front of the coorrdisponding person. Sanji sat in front of a steak and set down a large knife. He was about to put the knife into the streak to cut it... but...

**SLASH!!**

sanji hissed and felt blood spurt from his wrist.

"SSSSS! AHHHH! IT HURTS SO GOOD!" Sanji screamed at the ceiling.

"SSSSS! AHHHHHHH!" I jumped out of my chair at this sudden movement.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, hiding behind and unnamed girl. The girl sighed and walked over to him, grabbing his wrist.

"Claw it! Claw it! I want to feel alive!!" Screamed sanji with an insane happy look on his face. The girl flinched and looked at shiro.

"Jesus! I know we planned this but i didn't know you'd make it so intense!!" The unnamed girl screamed at her sister.

"you didn't?" Shiro cocked her head. The unnamed sighed and ran her finger over the wound and healing it with a hissing sound from the wound sealing. Sanji screamed.

"How could you!?" sanji cried. After some... (Ahem) corrective couciling he was back to "normal".

"pass the salt please." he said, now back to normal.

"Shiro-shisuta. We can do it again but don't make your magic so strong." The mysterious girl sighed.

"Gomen, Gomen" She giggled.

"Magic?" Robin looked over and then faced us. I paled.

"Are you going to kill us!?" I shot back from the table. both the girls giggled.

"of course not stupid!" The unnamed girl said.

"Show them Shiro-Shisuta" The other girl obeyed and cupped her hands together in front of her. She slowly separated them and a pale pinkish blue orbs formed.

"Whats that suppos- ow!" Zoro was elbowed by the now sane sanji, who was oblivious to the emo and makeup and clothes he was wearing and pointed to the ceiling.

"Look." Zoro looked up and...

"Oh my god." Zoro gaped. There were pinkish blue vines scattered across the ceiling. They were somehow sending out **cherry blossoms** fuckin **cherry blossoms**. They just came out of the vines as if they were passing through them.

"your turn shisuta." the girl turned to her sister. The goth girl did the same as the other but the orb was a black and white one. Everyone looked around, the cherry blossomed still fell and nothing else happened.

"So... What's supposed t- WAAHHH!" zoro screamed as a black and white branch violently sprouted from the ground and sent him flying. He was airborne until he stopped going up and with a loud crash, fell to the carpeted floor.

"Fuck..." She got up and rubbed the throbbing spot on this forehead where he was smashed into the floor.

"Cool! Hey, Hey! Make me a sandwich!" Lufft pounded on the breakfast table. Shiro laughed.

"Sure!" She pointed at him and smiled, a little yellow glow at the end of her finger.

"Sandwich."

"Ya-" Luffy was cut off as he morphed into a large meat sandwich.

"What!?" Nami jumped up and screamed. Shiro then pointed to nami, a black glow at her fingers.

"SILENCE." Nami then went quiet and a black 'X' appeared over her chest. The girls laughed.

"Omigawd! Look at the time!" the unnamed girl screamed, looking at her watch. Shiro looked at her's.

"GAH! We're gonna be late for schooooool!" They ate their food, plates and all (much to sanji's displeasure) and ran into another room only to come out seconds later in black and white schoolgirl uniforms.

"Kay,gottagosanjiboo" Shiro blew at kidd towards sanji and ran out the door.

"Laterfuckers" The unnamed girl screamed, following after her sister. Everyone tuirned to each other after they had left.

"School? whats that?" i cocked my head.

"I really dunno..." Sanji leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. (They life in the age of pirates people, They most likely have never heard of school. I admit, they're smarter then god but, THEY'RE PIRATES PEOPLE! . go away flamers.)

They all shrugged and went back to their respective rooms to do god knows what. They all thought of different things in their rooms but they all had one thought in common.

_This is gonna be one hell of a vacation and one hell of a tommorrow..._

FLAMERS LEAVE ME ALONE!! . STOP PMing ME! I ALREADY HAVE 495 INBOX MESSAGES BECAUSE OF YOU!! COMMENT NICELY, IF YOU WANNA CORRECT ME OR SAY WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE SAY IT NICELY, GOD! all you commentors, thank you. I will continue this, i just ahd a little writers block this chapter. The rest will hopefully go a lot faster.


End file.
